Sharks prey - RIN X NITORI
by Queerswimming
Summary: Seijuro, Rin and Nitori are just celebrating their victory at the tournament. But somehow the situation takes a strange turn.


Title: Sharks prey  
Fandom: Free!  
Pairing: Rin x Nitori

Warm water is running down my body. I just love to have a hot shower after training. I turn of the tap and get out of the steamy cabin. I get dressed and open the door to the bedroom, while drying my hair with a towel.

„Oi! Nitori! Nitori! Join us!"  
I blink in surprise. „T-Taichou?"  
Seijuro-san is sitting on the floor right next to Matsuoka-senpai. „W-What are you doing here?"  
He's laughing. „How rude!"I feel my cheeks flush. „S-Sorry, I was just.. surprised to see you here."  
„It's okay! I just came over to celebrate your great results at the tournament yesterday!"Oh that's right. Matsuoka-senpai won his race and I was third in my category. Senpai actually praised me after this.  
Matsuoka-senpai leans on the small table, staring at the TV in annoyance. He doesn't like all the attention. But this is our Captain, he can't refuse that.  
"Come on, come on sit down!" I do as I'm told and sit down between them. "Here, drink this." Seijuro-san hands me a can and I stare at it in surprise. "EH?! Taichou! That's alcohol! We are still underage!" Matsuoka-senpai snickers. "Told you, he'd say that."

Seijuro-san is actually looking down. "Come on, Nitori don't be a drag!" I notice that his face is already red and he's starting to babble. I turn around as Matsuoka-senpai starts laughing. He is also holding a can of beer and stares at me while taking a sip. "He's a little scaredy-cat, so let him be." I stare at him, filled with indignation after what he just said. "I'm not-!" I can't finish my sentence, because Seijuro-san is shoving a can right into my face. "Then prove it!" I can't back down now, so I take the can and take a mouthful of this bitter liquor. "That's the spirit!" Seijuro-san is laughing and Matsuoka-senpai is grinning at me.

I feel sick. My head is spinning and it's really hot in here. Seijuro-san is snoring on the floor. He really overdid it. Matsuoka-senpai is still sitting at the table. It almost seems like he isn't affected at all by the liquor. I'm already lying on his bed, because I can no longer drink or sit.  
All I can do right now is look at Senpai. He really is beautiful. This broad back, strong arms and his smooth hair. He lifts the can to his mouth. Ah. And these soft lips. As he opens his mouth I get a glimpse at his teeth. They are really sharp. Matsuoka-senpai is like a shark. Strong but beautiful. And a little bit dangerous. I really wonder how it feels to be kissed by him. The mix of soft lips and sharp teeth. I close my eyes. I really feel drowsy.

I open my eyes and blink. Huh? Matsuoka-senpai is leaning over me. I want to say something but at that moment he closes the distance between us and his soft lips touch mine. It's a tender, innocent kiss and I start trembling at this new sensation. His hands wander down my body and I realize I'm already half naked. What on earth is happening?! I blush, as he starts moving his lips against mine. I'm starting to feel all hot inside. I can't believe that he's actually kissing me. I'm gasping and quivering, feeling his fingers all over my body. His hands reach my hips and he starts caressing my sensitive skin right above the hipbones. A soft moan escapes my lips and suddenly I feel a hot slippery tongue in my mouth. It's moving against my tongue and my teeth, exploring everything accurately. I'm really starting to feel it. I bet he already noticed the bulge in my shorts. That's so embarrassing! I start to twist to escape his touch. Matsuoka-senpai desists from my lips and I can hear his heavy breathing. "Nitori." I shiver as I hear him say my name. His voice is deep and rough. "Don't resist me."  
I stare at him in disbelief. Damn it, what is he doing to me? How could I resist him, when he looks at me with this eyes. I nod and try to hide my face with my hands. Matsuoka-senpai grins at me and catches my hand.  
"Good boy." I feel his breath on my skin as he leans in for another kiss. Seriously my heart is going to stop. I squint my eyes as he gets closer, when suddenly... "Ah!" I flinch as I feel him nibbling on my lips. It's weird but it kind of feels good. "S-senpai!" His mouth wanders down my neck and I moan as I feel his teeth sinking into my skin. My breath is heavy and my head is spinning. Why is everything he does arousing? His mouth wanders down my chest and finally he reaches my nipples. I squirm as he strokes one with his fingers, while sucking on the other. I shudder at this new pleasure. I'm not able to hold out much longer. "S-Sensei, I can't -" I cry as he grinds his teeth against my nipple.  
Just then I feel his hands gliding down my torso and slipping into my shorts. "W-wait!" , is what I want to say but I don't know how to speak anymore. His long, slender fingers caress my skin. I'm going crazy. Matsuoaka-senpai is now licking my ear and I can barely stand it.  
I'm hard.  
And it's Senpai who touches me all over. He let's go of me, just to look at my face, while licking his lips. He really is trying to kill me. "Feeling good?" Does he even need to ask that? I bet my face says it all. I hear him snicker. "Guess, I don't need an answer, while your in this state."  
I let out a high pitched wail as I feel Senpais finger gently pressing against my erection. I arch my back at the sensation, while digging my fingers into the blanket. I have no control over my body and my hips start rocking forward. This is too much. I actually hear my own heartbeat, going crazy inside my chest. Senpai is laughing at my reaction and I can't help but feel embarrassed.  
"You're really cute." He leans down and places his lips on my stomach. The place he touches becomes hot. He gently kisses my skin and I start to tremble all over again. I feel his breath on my skin. "And innocent." His tongue is tracing my hipbones and I whimper in excitement. I feel his sharp teeth scratching over my body. He nibbles at it and I wince, when he suddenly bites me. He's all over my body kissing and softly biting my skin. This is going to leave some marks on me.  
"Nitori, open your eyes." I didn't even notice I was keeping my eyes shut. I slowly open them and hold my breath at the sight that is revealed before me. Matsuoka-senpais hair is really messy and sweat is running down his neck. His face is way to close to my crotch. I can see my erection right in front of him and I really want to hide myself. His gaze is burning into me and sends a shiver down my body.  
"Lift your hips."  
And with this he exposes his sharp teeth to bite into my shorts. I squeal as I realize what he is about to do. No! I'm not ready, I-!  
His hands slip under my ass and he tries to lift me up. I gasp and my hips start trembling as his fingers slip into my shorts. I'm raising my hips unconsciously to make more room for his touch. The clothes are rubbing over my crotch and I feel his nose touching my skin, while his hands grab my ass. He slowly removes my shorts and leaves me trembling and moaning as he exposes my naked body.  
Arousal and Humiliation washes over my body. I'm all naked and exposed in front of senpai. Matsuoka-senpai sits up just to observe every inch of my body.  
I feel so ashamed and excited at the same time, so I bury my face in my hands.  
"You're beautiful."  
I feel his warm hands touch my legs and embarrassing noises escape my lips. He reaches between my legs and starts pulling them apart. "M-Matsuoka-senpai! A-Ah!" I moan his name, unable to say more than this. I try to withstand him, but I'm already to weak. Seriously, at this rate I'm really going to die. I twitch and tremble, because of his soft fingers, which are touching my inner tights. He runs them up and down my sensitive skin and I feel my erection growing even bigger.  
The next moment I let out a sharp cry as I feel him kissing my skin. I try to hide close my legs, but he is holding my knees apart. His tongue caresses my thighs and I press my hands on my mouth to muffle the moans and sighs, that are escaping my lips. I feel a sharp pain and I throw my head back as I cry. Senpai bit me again. I hear him chuckle between my legs. "S-Senpai!" My voice is really hoarse and I'm all sweaty. I gasp, when I feel his teeth sinking into my skin one more time. Pleasure and Pain are blending together and I can just think about the place between my legs, that is screaming for attention. I feel like I'm being devoured by a shark. I think I can't handle more than this. Matsuoka-senpai is whispering my name and I can feel his breath against my erection. I whimper and squint my eyes, unable to hold back my feelings.  
"Nitori...  
Oi! Nitori! Wake up!"

I open my eyes and stare right into Matsuoka-senpais face. What?  
He's grinning down on me. "Are we having a nice dream?" My head is spinning and I don't really get this situation. Was I dreaming? "You're really careless moaning someones name, while having a wet dream." Oh. No.  
I blush furiously and try to hide my face. Now I remember! I want to die! "S-Senpai! I-I'm really sorry!" I'm about to cry. This is the worst.  
Matsuoka-senpai chuckles. "Really, getting excited all by your self. Just look at you, all hot and bothered." I can still feel the effects of my dream and I press my legs together. I whimper in despair, that's just too embarrassing. Senpai grabs my hands and pulls them aside to look at me. I can barely stand his gaze and my eyes are burning. "Tch. You're really something getting me aroused like this. You have to take on responsibility for that." He leans in and I can't think straight. His voice is low and sends shivers down my body as he whispers into my ear.  
"I'm going to devour you."  
And with this he sinks his sharp shark-teeth into my neck.


End file.
